Tenebre Circostanti
by x-tobecontinued-x
Summary: Alec's story! Spoilers: From New Moon onwards. Usual Pairings. Title means 'Darkness Surrounding' in Italian. "A hissed sound escaped her melancholy features, as she rose in blinding glory. Returning with the taste of blood upon her timeless lips..."


**_A/N - I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, if I did I would be on a cruise, with Jasper :D Here's my first chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think! Thanks to Sakeaoi for the beta :)_**

A hissed sound escaped her melancholy features, as she rose in blinding glory. Returning with the taste of blood upon her timeless lips and the sound of screaming she would savour forever… Hopefully.

The young man's cries pierced and reflected off the walls of this concrete cell, crouched knees to his chest, the burning began to spread across his childlike body. An unnerving snarl creeped across the floor unsure of its path and emotion. The young girl let out a rippling laugh of triumph, in her crisp crimson eyes lay a half crazed stream of achievement and justice. There was no going back; this would be a new start, a new life for both of them.

"Kill me, spare this charade and cut my throat, please god stop my heart or let the fires carry me to hell."

Low murmuring came from the hooded figures that stood by the entrance of the only exit in the room, a raised voice scalded the smallest member of them, with the instantaneous reaction of the other men, it was clear to me she held the most power out of everyone here. The fire inside my soul had not yet died, and I had not yet been granted my request for death. As the chime of a church bell informed me the day had only half begun I lost hope, faith and my awareness to the world. I clung to the hope that whatever this darkness offered me was more merciful than the pain of the fire. I was wrong. I could still feel the devils breath searing my skin, charring my bones at their core, but silence had encased the room. I lay there burning until the new day kissed my cheek.

The new dawn wished me farewell and left as the rainclouds took its place, as I opened my sleepless eyes I realised I was no longer alone in this place, and I was no longer 'alive' but this is not the death I had spent the night wishing to dream of. A young girl stood but 10 small strides away from me, her breath-takingly beautiful face half hidden in shadow and a jet black hood. The fire had left almost all of my limp body and nestled itself in my parched throat. This thirst grew inside me and wrapped itself around each strand of my existence. As she walked towards me with a grace that belonged to neither human or ghost, I began to feel a heavy pressure build a fence between reality and hallucination.

A sudden stomach churning howl of pain burst itself free of the beautiful girl's mouth, filling the darkened room with despair. Within seconds nine of the twelve figures I witnessed earlier appeared through the exit. Each one only half way to the girl when they collapsed inwards and lay motionless on the cold stone floor beneath them. I realised then that the screeching was not of pain or hopelessness, but of confusion and anguish. Letting the pressure ease to a dull glow of shadow I broke free of my binding logic and set foot on this new life as I entered it, alone with a burning desire.

Whatever this life held for me it was no more beautiful than the people in it. Their scarlet eyes followed my footsteps as they lay doubled over in horror, speechless on the thrones that once bore kings. I passed each one with a snicker of childish delight as they watched me walk with perfectly executed grace through the gates of power. As I left the towering walls of the prison I was torn into ten thousand pieces each one screaming at my thirst, at my nature. I ran invisible to my prey in the shadows of the storm, each scent begging for me until I stopped dead in my tracks.

A young child little over six years fell to the ground, her golden hair cloaking her embarrassment and pain. Then it hit me, the scent of the worlds most alluring perfume pumping through her veins, a small peal of blood ran its way down her arm glinting in the silvery light. Within four seconds she was mine, the blood filling my mouth and running down my throat, the flame dying out slowly and peacefully for the first time in my existence. I held the girl in my arms long after she was dead; her face sent a shiver of memory down my spine. Had I known this girl? Or was this a way of my guilt to surface? In her lifeless eyes I saw myself; in her features I saw my own. A trail of amused laughter led its way towards me; I felt the deafening pressure suddenly begin to reconstruct itself around me and the familiar stranger. Then before me stood the beautiful demon that had burnt me alive into something worse than death. Before me she stood, her face smug and confident, another woman clothed in a greyer cloak clutched at her midnight shield, avoiding my gaze she moved with her priority. I couched down in a defensive position placing the girl behind me as she moved forwards once more ten small strides away from me. The dim memory of a young child racing down the streets of Italy, her long blonde hair swept about by the summer breeze, her blue eyes glaring at me with determination as she took off into the last sprint, her laughter filling passing strangers and alleyways with love and joy. The grainy film of being introduced to the little girls friends as her big brother, the pride in her voice as she repeated the words big brother too often not to notice. I fell to the floor and screeched at the monster to kill me once more. The cackling laughter softened into something more compassionate and comforting, she danced forwards until she was in reach of my grasp, I could kill her, break her bones before she had time to run, but I doubted that she was anything like my once living sister, whatever she was would not die so easily.

The woman behind the angel of death still clutched at my new targets cloak, muttering something which I could not hear properly even with these new senses. The young girl nodded with a sour face, turned back to me and re composed her emotion into one of confidence and love.

"My friend and I would like to request that you stop trying to kill us, your making this a lot harder than it needs to be." the girl spoke with a fluency and grace you found in royalty only, her attention once more turned to the woman behind her that lay in shadow, with a spark of delighted laughter she grabbed my wrist, and began to run the way I just came.

The street lights and sounds flew past us; the sun had begun to break through the heavy clouds and shone on everything outside the shadows range turning the stones to gems on impact. She led me to a tunnelled opening pushing me playfully in first, closing the oak exit. I realised I was alone…Again. I listened for some hint that she had walked away and left me to face the darkness and myself once more.

For eight days I lay there unsleeping, unmoving, dead to the world. The fire in my throat returned within the day to scorch my memories and my soul, it rose in waves, undying. I waited for death to greet me, for my body to become numb…for her to return. If this was my life now, then I should clutch at whatever ropes stop me from drowning, at whatever stops me from dying alone.

Eight days, twenty three hours and forty minutes later, I heard the first sign of life enter the room. A heart beat? The burning desire for who ever entered the room engulfed all of my guilt, all of my fears; all I could hear was the screaming sound of my instincts. With a ripping screech I launched for the woman that accompanied my demon, I felt the skin tear beneath my venomous teeth; I heard the last gasp of breath before my venom became imbedded in her soul as well. In the exact second she lost her life, I lost my concentration and felt again a burning crushing pain kneed its way through my heart. Though excruciating my masochistic mind took pleasure in the fact that this was the first thing I'd felt since I killed her.

"You can still save her, but that all depends. Play nice?"


End file.
